Accidents
by greyeyes7
Summary: Ginny returns to Hogwarts for her 7th year. She doesn't expect her 7th year to be in 1977! She tries to return to the time without Voldemort... to the time without the Marauders. One Marauder will always be there, though. GW/SB, RL/HG, JP/LEP, DM/LL, HP/PP, BZ/LB, and more.
1. Back to Hogwarts

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Here's my Sirius/Ginny fic! Time-travel ahead. Spoiler Alert: Ginny will be returning to the present._

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer for WHOLE story: I don't claim HP or anything HP-ish that you remember from the movies or books._

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley walked onto Platform 9 ¾ for her 7th and final year. She had long, straight, tomato-red hair that fell halfway down her back. Her eyes were like peanut butter—light brown and filled with swirls that you could get lost in. She was at the height of 5'5". She wore muggle skinny jeans (which Hermione had introduced her to) of a light blue with rips in them, and a black-shirt. She also had on her favorite silver flats and silver eye-liner. She wore minimum make-up (she didn't need much of it), just the basics.

Ginny didn't know what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, but she'd already gotten offers to play Quidditch for the Appleby Arrows, Chudley Cannons, Puddlemere United, and the Holyhead Harpies. The Daily Prophet had also offered her a job as a reporter.

The redhead pulled her trunk onto the train and looked for a compartment. She spotted her best friend, Hermione Jean Granger, sitting in one. Ginny knocked on the door and took sight of the gleaming 'Head Girl' badge on Hermione's breast. Hermione had skipped her 7th year when looking for Horcruxes, and chose to redo it as an 8th year. Ginny knew that her friend had already gotten job offers from the Auror Office, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the Department of Mysteries, the Department of Law Enforcement, and an offer to become an Unspeakable.

Hermione waved at Ginny. The girl of 5'6" with honey curls, a perfect smile, toffee eyes, and a fantastic body smiled and waved. Hermione wore dark blue skinny jeans, a scarlet t-shirt, her signature gold high-tops, and had on her signature gold eye-liner. Ginny sat down. "How was your summer, 'Mione?"

"Good. I stayed with Harry, Sirius, and Remus at Grimmauld Place." Hermione then closed the blinds on the door and held up her left hand. On Hermione's ring finger was a beautiful engagement ring. It had a 1.2 karat diamond in the center that was surrounded by smaller diamonds, making a full circle. On the band were more diamonds. Ginny squealed. There were 5 people who knew about Remus and Hermione's relationship: Remus Lupin, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius Orion Black, and Harry James Potter. "And guess what? He's teaching this year. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since the curse was stopped when Tom Riddle died, he will be teaching permanently!" It made sense. Remus was poor, being a werewolf. Unlike in the muggle world, to be a wizard Professor was one of the most well-paying jobs out there. Remus asked for his 1st pay early so that he could afford a ring for his new fiancée.

"Will you live with him in the castle?" Hermione nodded. "That's cool. What about the fact that you are dating your Professor?"

"We already cleared that up with Minerva."

"Nice. So how's it like? To date someone almost 20 years your senior?"

"Everyone always tells me that I'm wiser than my years, so it makes sense that I would date someone with the same maturity as myself. Minerva said that, actually. She was quite pleased with my choice. Anyways, it's great. Teenage boys are ruled by hormones and only want you for your body. An older man understands that your mind is important, but they still have a wild side. You know, Gin, maybe you should date someone older. Not 37, like Remus, but older."

"I just haven't found anyone. Good for you, 'Mione." She thought for a moment, "Aren't you worried what people think? I mean, a student engaged to a Professor. Especially 2 war heroes such as yourselves. It will be all over the tabloids. Aren't you worried that people will talk behind your back?"

"Gin, I know that people will talk behind my back. I don't care. You can't help who you fall in love with, you just fall in love. I don't care that he's my Professor. Age is just a number. I don't care about a silly little number. I just care about him."

"Knock, knock," said a sweet voice from the doorway. They looked up to the smiling face of Lavender Alyssa Brown. After the war, Lavender became humbled and sweet. Ginny and Hermione considered her one of their better friends.

"Come on in, Lavender," Hermione said. The beautiful blond sat by Ginny. Lavender had long hair and amazing hazel eyes. She stood at 5'4". She had on a shirt and t-shirt.

"Can we come in, too?" asked a joking voice from the door, "Or is this compartment reserved for Gryffindors?" Pansy Patricia Parkinson stepped forward. It turned out that she and a few other Slytherins did not agree with Voldemort, so they helped the Order. She'd grown out of her pug-like appearance, and was actually quite beautiful. She had long, black hair, and pretty eyes. She stood at 5'4". She wore flare jeans and a tight shirt.

"There aren't any ungletablles in your compartment," Luna Lauren Lovegood stood next to Pansy. That was her way of asking to come into the compartment. After the war, she wasn't as spacey. It was Luna, so she still was spacey, just not as much. Hermione could tolerate her much more easily. Her wavy, bleach-blond hair fell to her bum, and her blue eyes were huge. Luna was 5'2". She wore a cute sundress.

Ginny smiled, "Nah, just for Gryffindors."

"Too bad," Pansy said, pulling Luna in.

"So what's new—Hermione! What is that?" Lavender asked, her eyes bugging at Hermione's ring finger.

"Who is it?" Pansy asked.

"You all have to promise not to tell anyone," Hermione warned. They all nodded. "It's… it's…"

"Professor Lupin!" Ginny said. The girls squealed.

"Will you all be my bridesmaids?" Hermione asked.

"YES!" the others said, simultaneously. Ginny pulled out a camera and charmed it to take pictures of them all.

* * *

"Would you girls mind if we crashed in here?" asked a voice from the doorway. They looked up. Remus Lupin. His sandy blond hair was done 1940's style and his eyes were blue. He was about 6'2" and was extremely muscular (werewolf strength).

3 of the girls giggled. One of the two who hadn't giggled said, "Of course. Oh, and they know. They are my bridesmaids." The other who hadn't giggled was focused on who was behind the Lycan.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. Sirius had long, black hair; amazing, grey eyes; and a gorgeous smile. When Hermione killed Bellatrix, he came out of the veil, as Bella was the one who exiled him there. Time was different in the veil. It was reversed and multiplied by 2. So he was technically was about 29/30-ish. He looked 20.

"I'm the new Transfiguration Professor," he said, beaming. The other girls smiled at the handsome man.

"That's fantastic!" Ginny said, offering him the seat next to hers.

"So where's The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die?" Pansy asked.

"He and Ron are joining the Auror program, so they decided not to return, this year," Sirius said. His proud face quickly turned into one of disgust as he yelled, "Moony! No snogging students!"

Hermione and Remus's faces were bright red. While the group bantered, they forgot about the couple, who had started to snog. "Sorry. Can't help it. Full moon soon, and Moony recognizes out mate."

"You are his mate?" Lavender gushed. It was truly sweet.

"Yeah," Hermione said, sheepishly.

"Well if you can refrain from snogging the girl that I see as a daughter, it would be greatly appreciated," Sirius said. Hermione smiled and Remus blushed.

* * *

"Hermione Granger as Head Girl? Who would've guessed?" asked a mocking voice from behind the group.

"You made Head Boy?" she asked, turning around.

"Don't act so surprised, Granger," Blaise Celio Zambini joked. Blaise was a tall Italian at about 6'0", with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. Lavender blushed when she saw him. The other girls made mental note to ask her about it.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"'Mione, I was just kidding. Lighten up a bit," he said, throwing an arm around the girl. Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Lavender, and Sirius noticed Remus tense up and his eyes turned amber. Sirius put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, reassuring him that the Slytherin meant no harm. The girls thought it was adorable.

"Oh, sure. Be all over Blaise and forget about me," came a familiar voice. The boy had platinum hair and steel-colored eyes. He wasn't too tall at 5'11".

"Hey, Drake," the girls chimed. Draco Lucius Malfoy's eyes lingered over the small blond on the end for a moment.

* * *

"Finally, the 7th and 8th year dormitories have been revised. Check your common room for dorm assignments. Enjoy your feast," Minerva said, wrapping up the speech.

* * *

_Head Dorm: 7__th__ floor, 1__st__ corridor, painting of the Founders. Occupants: Blaise Z. (S,8) and Hermione G. (G,8)._

_Riot Room: 2__nd__ floor, 5__th__ corridor, painting of war. Occupants: Neville L. (G,8), Anthony G. (R,8), Terrence B. (H, 8), and Gregory G. (S, 8)._

_Equestrian House: 3__rd__ floor, 2__nd__ corridor, statue of horse. Occupants: Hannah A. (H, 8), Tracey D. (S, 8)…_

Ginny's eyes scanned the page until she saw her name.

_Unity Place: 7__th__ floor, 1__st__ corridor, painting of the 1__st__ members of each house. Occupants: Luna L. (R, 7), Pansy P. (S, 8), Lavender B. (G, 8), and Ginevra W. (G, 7)._

She noticed another group on their floor and corridor…

_Just House: 7__th__ floor, 1__st__ corridor, statue of scales. Occupants: Draco M. (S, 8), Dean T (G, 8), Michael C. (R, 8), and 4__th__ member pending._

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure," Hermione said.

* * *

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said, finding the portrait of the 1st students of Hogwarts.

A Gryffindor girl stepped forward, "The password is 'Simul sumus', Miss Weasley."

"Thank you," she said. Just as she was about to step through the threshold, she stopped, "Call me 'Ginny'." There was no common room—it was like an enlarged dorm. There were 5 beds along the walls, a fireplace, some chairs, 2 sofas, and some tables. She spotted her own trunk and she walked over to open it when she felt an electric rush.


	2. Lily Evans and the Marauders

_**Accidents**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Lily Evans and the Marauders (Minus Peter)

GINNY

I opened my eyes. It was a dark corridor. I felt 4 pairs of eyes looking at me. No one was there, but I felt their presences. Jumping up with my cat-like reflexes, I whipped my wand out and pointed it where I knew that they were. "Show yourselves. Then you can tell me where you got the cloak." They took off their invisibility cloak, and I found myself looking at 4 familiar faces.

The 1st boy had the same obsidian hair that fell to his eyebrows. He flicked it to the side. His stormy eyes were filled with laughter. He had on a thin under-shirt and some sleep pants. His muscles rippled through his shirt. He stood at 6'0", towering over me. Anyone who could see him wouldn't doubt that he was the most handsome of the group—of the school. The 2nd boy had hair the color of sand, but it held a few grey wisps. It was in the normal 1940's style that he liked and his eyes were blue. He was 6'2" and extremely muscular. The 3rd was the most familiar with messy, black hair; brown eyes; and wire-rimmed glasses. He was 5'11" and had the muscular build of a chaser.

"Lily? Is that you?" James Potter asked.

"Please take me to Dumbledore," I said.

"Evans, don't turn us in! You know that we have to prank on the 1st day of school!" Sirius yelled.

"Take me to Dumbledore."

Remus stepped forward. "This isn't Lily," he said. I smiled.

"I think I'd know who my own girlfriend is, mate," James said.

"She looks identical, but her eyes are brown. This isn't Lily," Remus repeated.

"Come off it, Moony. Bad joke. Now, Evans, let's—" Sirius was cut off.

"I'm not Lily. Take me to Dumbledore."

"Evans? Are you feeling alright?" James asked.

"Ignore them. They are ignorant prats. I'm—"

"Remus John Lupin, werewolf, Gryffindor," I finished.

"What?"

"I'm from the future. Don't tell anyone," I said.

"Prove it," James said.

"I think she just did, mate," Sirius said.

"You are James Charlus Potter. Your Animagus is a stag called 'Prongs'. You've loved Lily Marie Evans since your 1st year and she hasn't agreed to date you until this year." I turned to Sirius. "You are Sirius Orion Black, Animagus of a dog called 'Padfoot'. You ran away from home when you were disowned in your 5th year after inheriting your Uncle Alphard's fortune. Your bedroom has posters of scantily-clad, muggle women that are stuck to the walls with a permanent sticking charm." I turned to Remus. "You were bitten when you were younger, and your friends found out in their 2nd year. It took them 3 years to become Animagi. You are the heir of Gryffindor."

"She's from the future," Sirius said. "Let's go."

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"Asleep, where he usually is."

"What happens in my future?" Remus asked.

"I can't tell you all that much."

"Am I with Lily?" James asked. I smiled, giving it away. "YES! Oops…"

"I SWEAR, JAMES POTTER, IF YOU AND YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS ARE OUT, AGAIN…" came a voice from around the corner.

"Hurry," Remus whispered. He, Sirius, and James ducked under the cloak while I threw on some instant darkness powder. Lily Evans came around the corner. She was like my twin with Harry's eyes. She looked into the empty hallway and let out a sigh, obviously hoping to catch her boyfriend and his friends in the act.

"That was close," Sirius sighed. "Dumbledore, anyone?"

* * *

GINNY

"When I went into my dorm, sir, I'm not sure what happened. I felt a rush and found myself here. Actually, I'm lucky that I was found inside the castle. With Voldemort," all but Albus cringed, "no one is safe. So, I was wondering, will this affect the future?"

"It won't. Time is fluid. You can't affect it. Being here is what happened."

"So you're saying that they," I pointed towards the 3 Marauders, "knew that I came to the past but didn't warn me?"

"You _do_ know us in the future!" James said. I avoided his gaze.

"They will remember that there was a girl in their 7th year, but until you disappeared, they didn't remember who. They still might not know until you return."

"So I will return?"

"Most definitely."

"When?"

"When time wants you to return. Until then, you may reside in the Gryffindor house, and your name will need to be changed."

"Ginevra Weatherby. It's an old family joke—I'll remember it, easiest."

"What is your middle name?"

"If I told you, then you'd know who my mum is."

"Then change it, dear."

"Hmm… Luna."

"Wonderful. I will add a Miss Ginevra Luna Weatherby to the registration. Any classes that you don't particularly like?"

"Not really."

"Which are your strongest classes?"

"Charms and Transfiguration."

"Wonderful. I'm sure that the Heads will find room to accommodate you. Thank you, Mister Lupin, Mister Potter, and Mister Black, for finding Miss Weatherby. And I think that pink will be best."

"Thank you, sir," Sirius said, pulling us from the room.

* * *

GINNY

"Oi, Evans! Wake up!" Sirius shouted.

We heard grumbling and smashing before Lily came down. "I just got back from patrol. The patrol that James was _supposed_ to accompany me on."

"That was tonight?"

Lily huffed. "And another thing—is that… a girl?"

"She is a girl, Evans, thank you for noticing," Sirius said. I smiled.

"Lils, this is Ginevra Luna Weatherby, from… Magus Academy in America." I silently cast a voice-modifying charm over myself.

"Hello, Lily. It is wonderful to meet you," I said, trying to get used to my new accent. Sirius, James, and Remus seemed surprised at my accent.

"Nice to meet you, Ginevra."

"'Ginny', please."

"She's bunking with us," James said.

"Oh, wonderful," Lily smiled. "Let's go on up, then." We went up to her dorm and she transfigured a loose piece of cloth into a bed that was an exact replica of her own.

"Thank you," I said, restoring my trunk back to its original size and pulling out a tank-top and a pair of short-shorts.

"No problem," Lily said, hopping into bed. I got into my own bed. "So you're from America?"

"Yes," I said.

"Where from?"

I tried to remember the trip that Hermione and I took there. "Minnesota."

"My grandparents used to live there," she said.

"Wonderful. You and James?"

She blushed, "He's been asking me out for years. Remus came to my home over the summer and asked if I'd like to go get the new book that I've been wanting out of Diagon Alley. Remus dropped me off and James asked me on a date. I said 'yes' to get it over with. I actually had fun."

"He seems so nice."

"He can be," she said, smiling. "Heads up, Sirius Black is a player, so don't fall for him."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I have to go back to America, and I don't know when, so no falling in love for me."

I swear that Lily muttered, "Good luck with that."


	3. The Attentions of One Marauder

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Please Review or PM me!_

_~GreyEyes7_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Attentions of One Marauder

The girls stayed up the entire night, just talking. Ginny was Lily's one true girl friend. The other girls didn't like Lily. For this, Lily was grateful. They woke up and Ginny showered and threw on a blue sundress with white polka-dots on it. She pulled on her silver ballet-shoes and put on her silver make-up.

"Gin, you look adorable!" Lily squealed. "Help me to find something to wear?"

"Try some of my clothes. You'll look great." She ended up in one of Ginny's favorites—a white, strapless sundress with a blue bow under the bust. She had on blue flats and white make-up. She was gorgeous.

"Thank you so much, Ginny! I've never had any girl friend that can help me with this stuff."

"I had a friend at home that was like that. She was best friends with my older brother and their other friend, who was also a boy. We weren't friends until her 4th year, which would be my 3rd. It was nice, though."

"What was she like?"

"You. Brilliant and a muggleborn. She wouldn't take what others gave her. She wanted it her way and was stubborn as all get up. She was wonderful."

"You miss her?"

"I miss everyone from back home. But I like you. I haven't talked to your boyfriend and his friends much, but I'm sure that I'll like them."

She smiled, "They're a handful."

* * *

SIRIUS

Ginny and Evans came down. In my opinion, it was the best Evans had ever looked. Ginny was also amazingly beautiful. "Hey. Question, what was the prank you wanted to pull last night?" Ginny asked, whispering into my ear so that Evans couldn't hear. Her lips lightly touched my ear and sensations were sent through my body—ones that I'd never felt before.

"You'll see," I whispered back. I grabbed her hand, using the excuse that I'd 'show her the Great Hall', even though she knew exactly where it was. Moony sent me a knowing smile.

When we got into the Great Hall, I saw the angry faces, and Ginny broke into a wide smile. Her laugh was intoxicating, and the most beautiful sound that I've ever heard—other than the sound of mum (Dorea Potter) telling Prongs and I that the pastries were done. What am I talking about? Ginny Weatherby—I don't actually fancy birds, I just shag them. Yeah, that's it. I just wanted to shag Ginny. I'd get over it.

Anyways, we walk into the Great Hall and the entire Slytherin table had pink hair. I was thinking blue, but when Big D suggested pink, I knew that it was perfect.

"Gin, want to hang out with me, today? Evans and Prongs have to do some Head stuff, Peter does who-knows-what, and Remus has a date."

"A date? Really? With whom?"

"His books. And Dorcas Meadows."

* * *

GINNY

We walked out to sit on the grounds. "Does he marry her?"

"Who marry whom?" I asked.

"Moony marry Meadows?"

"If you swear you won't tell."

"I won't."

"No. Where I'm from, he just got engaged… to a good friend."

"Really? What is the age difference?"

"Almost 20 years."

"Woah!" I knew that I shouldn't have told him that, but Dumbledore said that they wouldn't remember most of it.

"They're really cute together."

"What about Prongs? He gets together with Evans, right?"

"Of course. I'm friends with their son."

"What about Wormy?"

"Unmarried."

"Me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you never get married, Sirius Black. You are a huge playboy, after all. Lily warned me, already, plus you told me of your conquests from your own mouth."

After a pregnant pause, he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"In my time, the war just ended, and everyone was trying to get their lives back together. I couldn't worry about a shag-partner."

"So the war goes on from now until then?"

"No, it stops, but continues a few years later."

"Oh. What's your favorite color?"

"Odd question, but silver. Yours?"

"Blue. Food?"

"I should've known you would ask that. Chicken. You?"

"Pasta and beans." That was how we spent the whole day.

* * *

JAMES

"How do you like Ginny?" I asked.

"She's the best friend I've ever had."

"Really? Not even a full day and I'm replaced?"

"No, not even a full day and Remus is replaced."

I mocked hurt, "You wound me, Lils."

She hit me on the arm, "Sirius looked really excited to have her for himself. I hope he doesn't do something stupid."

"First question, when doesn't Paddy do something stupid, and second, like what?"

"Make a move on her."

"I don't think he will."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He might, but she won't go for it."

"You don't think so? I know loads of girls who would die to be in her shoes."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she laughed. "Just kidding, love," I told her, smiling. "But you've talked to her. She seems smart. I don't think that she'll fall for Padfoot's old tricks. She's years ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a bit hard to explain."

* * *

SIRIUS

"So what is Remus's fiancée like?" I asked.

"Wonderful. Absolutely perfect for him. Everyone calls her 'the brightest witch of her age'. Absolutely brilliant, that one. Brewed Polyjuice potion in her 2nd year!"

"Why would she do that?"

"To help my brother and James and Lily's son sneak into the Slytherin common room."

"She's got my blessing," I said and Ginny smiled. Her face lit up when she smiled.

"She's something. Really pretty, too."

"What are your friends like?"

"I don't have many. In my 1st year, something happened that scared everyone. No one wanted to be my friend except James and Lily's son, Remus's future fiancée, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and a Ravenclaw girl that everyone calls 'Loony', despite the fact that she's brilliant."

"Frank and Alice? They finally tie the knot and settle down? What's their son like?"

"Clumsy. Brave. A true Gryffindor. He stood up to the entire army of Death Eaters."

"Really? Wow. Like Frank, then."

"He'd be glad to hear you say that."

"What about Prongs and Evans's son?"

"He looks like James with Lily's eyes. He acts like Lily—he's really humble, but he finds himself in trouble, just like James."

I laughed. "Is he a ladies' man, like his father?"

"No. Many girls fancy him, but he's only ever had 1 girlfriend, and he ended up breaking it off with her because… it's hard to explain. I suppose you'll know in the future."

"Who are your parents?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"What are they like, then?"

"Mum hates you. Not really hates you, but she fights a lot with you. Mostly about Harry."

"Harry?"

"Potter."

"Why are we fighting over him?" She froze, her eyes wide. After swallowing, she said, "You are his godfather," she laughed when I pumped a fist in the air, "and… it was wartime. Anyways, you always get on her nerves. It's funny, really. You and my dad get along fine, though."


	4. Shes Gone

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Another little chapter. Please Review or PM me!_

_~GreyEyes7_

* * *

Chapter 4: She's Gone

HERMIONE

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" I asked. Lavender, Pansy, and Luna sat on the couches in my common room. I looked to Blaise where he stood with Draco and Harry (who had decided that Auror training would be easier with all 7 years of school completed).

"She's not here! She was walking up to our dorm last night, but she wasn't there when we went up!" Lavender sobbed. "She never came and we woke up without her there!"

"Lavender," Blaise said, moving over to the seat next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders, "Listen, we'll find her. We are all going down to see McGonagall, alright?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, before wrapping her arms around Blaise's waist and sobbing into his shirt. He placed one arm around her and he tangled the other into her hair.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it and Remus entered. "You called?" he asked. I had used my new werewolf-mate abilities to alert him that something was wrong.

"Ginny's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's not here. She disappeared."

"You don't think…" Sirius came into the room, shooting a look at Remus.

"I do think," Remus said. "Come on, all of you. I think I know where Ginny is."

We all walked down to Minerva's office. We entered and Sirius said, "She's gone."

"Who has gone where?" Minerva asked.

"Ginny's gone… I think you know where," Remus said. An understanding passed between them.

Minerva turned to us and said, "Everyone, Ginny has traveled into the past. She'll return. All in due time. I won't worry you any more—get to class."

* * *

DRACO

I looked to the beautiful blond girl that stood in the corner. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"Ginny has always been nice. She was my first friend. My only—until I found Harry and Hermione. I worry for her."

"You shouldn't. She's with Harry's parents and Professors Lupin and Black."

"She's in the time of war, though."

"I didn't think of it, but I've seen Ginny do spectacular things."

"She is smart enough to handle herself, but I worry about how the findambles will affect her. They attack when someone undergoes time-travel. Hermione was lucky enough to escape them."

"What's a findamble?"

"Like I said, they attack during time-travel, and they are blue with yellow stripes. They are about the size of a cat, and they have no fur. Really mean creatures, they are."

BLAISE

"I feel like it's my fault," she said, still sobbing into my shirt. Not that I minded having a pretty girl sobbing onto me.

I grabbed her chin with my fingertips and forced her to look into my eyes. "It isn't. It was fate's choice."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this," she said, leaning forward and placing a kiss to my lips.

HARRY

"She's… she's just gone. We were friends," Pansy said. I pulled her to me so that she could lean into my shoulder.

"We all miss her, but she shouldn't be gone for long. She has to come back because Sirius and Remus said that she would."

"I know, but I miss her. I was looking forward to spending this year with her."

"After graduation, she wants to move out of the Burrow. I offered her a place at my, well, Sirius's house. You can come, too, if you'd like. You, Ginny, and Hermione can spend all the time you want, together."

She immediately brightened. I decided that she looked even prettier when happy. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Thank you, Harry! Thank you so much!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"No problem."

"I didn't have anywhere to go, anyways."

"Why not?"

"My parents _Impirius_ed me throughout my life. I never wanted to follow Him. I was forced to. They haven't been arrested. I escaped. I can't go back."

"I didn't know."

"Only Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Hermione know."

"You have somewhere to go, now. I'd love to have you."

"Thanks. Thanks for looking past all of those years when we were kids. I don't deserve—"

"You deserve the world, Pansy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

REMUS

My fiancée leaned into my side. "She was your friend?"

"Lily's best friend. Actually, Ginny was the only girl that I've ever seen Lily get along with, come to think of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lily was a lot like you are. Smart, muggleborn, beautiful, funny. She also acted like Harry. I think Ginny saw you and Harry in Lily. It made her feel more at home."

"Did you know where she was from?"

"Only James, Sirius, and I did. Lily found out, later on. We never questioned why she didn't tell Peter. Should have."

"Couldn't have. She would have screwed up time too much. Did you resent her?"

"A bit. I think that Sirius resented her, the most. We got over it, though."

"When you met her, did you realize who it was?"

"Not until now. We knew that there was a girl named 'Ginny' and that she was from the future. Heck, I still remember some things that she told us. But I didn't remember a lot until now. She wouldn't tell us her last name. Or her middle. She went by 'Ginevra Luna Weatherby'."

"Percy would love her last name."

"She said it was an old joke."

"It is." I looked at her, questioningly. "I'll tell you another time. Where's Sirius?"

"Sulking?"

"Why?"

"Sirius always held a soft spot for Ginny. She was different than the other girls at school. It was… complicated. Well, it will be, at least."

"Why?" I couldn't tell her, though.

SIRIUS

"Sirius, how're you holding up?" Minerva asked.

I sighed, "You know how Ginny and I were in school. Finding out that she's been this close for all of those years… I don't know."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember her telling me that James and Lily got together. She told me about Hermione, but I didn't remember that one until about 10 minutes ago. I remember… good times."

She took a seat next to me. "I wouldn't mind, you know."

"Wouldn't mind what?"

"You continuing."

"She's 20 years my former."

"No, she's about 11."

"I forget the affect of the veil."

"I do too, sometimes. I forget the affect of time, actually. I forget that James and Lily died so many years ago. It seemed like just yesterday when they were in school with you and Remus."

"And Ginny."

"Yes, and Ginny. I never knew if she was a conquest of yours."

"No. She meant something."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why was she different than everyone else?"

"Other than Evans, she was the only one who ever rejected me. At first, she was just a prize to be won, but I talked to her. Not only is she exceedingly beautiful, but she's got more wit than James ever did."

"I notice that you're talking about her in present tense."

"I never stopped loving her."

"You never had regrets?"

"I resented her for not telling about Peter for awhile, but I knew that it was pointless because she couldn't tell us. I knew that I'd meet her, again, but I couldn't remember when she said she was from. She, Harry, and Remus were the only reasons that I stayed sane. And remembering how much I wanted to throttle Peter."

"So you still love her?"

And I said one word. The word that I always said to Ginny, when we were young. It was a word that meant the world. The word that kept me going during Azkaban. One simple, little word. "Always."


	5. The One He Fancied

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_This is my last chapter for about a week or so. Goin' on vaca! When I'm away, I'll keep writing, but I won't have my computer._

_~GreyEyes7_

* * *

Chapter 5: The One He Fancied

She sighed, remembering Harry and Hermione. Lily was the best of the both of them. That's what she loved about her. James was full of life. He was like Fred and George trapped in Harry's body. Peter was sweet. She hated the fact that she liked spending time with him. Remus and Dorcas broke up because Dorcas fancied someone else. Remus was heartbroken, but Ginny assured him that it would get better.

He came in that day with a sad look on his face. He looked at no one before going up to his dorm. Sirius, Lily, Ginny, and James shared a look (Peter was with his girlfriend, Mary, in Hufflepuff). Sirius and James walked up to their common room. Ginny felt useless so she followed them.

"What's wrong, Moony?" James asked.

"She broke up with me."

"Dorcas? Why?" Sirius asked.

"She wanted to date McLaggen."

"That isn't going to last," Ginny said, leaning on the door. Their heads all popped up to look at her. She stepped forward and walked towards Remus's bed. She knelt down in front of him. She took hold of his hands and said, "Where I come from, you're engaged to the most wonderful girl. She's a lot like Lily, actually. You are the happiest I've ever seen you when you're with her."

"It's not Dorcas?"

"Never was," Ginny promised.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. They all turned around and saw Lily standing there with a confused look on her face. "Are you a seer? Can you see the future? Is that how you know?"

"Lils, Gin was just trying to comfort Moony. She's just talking. Don't worry about it," James said.

"You know, too? And you're keeping it from me?" she asked with a hurt expression.

"Evans, it's not that easy. We can't tell," Sirius said.

"Really? You can't tell me what?" Lily suddenly was angry. Very angry.

"That I'm from the future!" Ginny said.

"Funny, Gin, really. Can't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"She was telling the truth," Remus said. "She's from the future. She knows your son."

She paused. "What's his name?"

"Harry."

She smiled. "I've always wanted to name my son that."

"He's got your eyes, but he looks like his dad."

Her grin widened. "What's his last name?"

"Take a guess," James said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmmm… Black?" she joked.

"That wasn't funny," James said, trying to hide his grin.

"It was. I'd never touch Evans," Sirius feigned a disgusted look.

* * *

SIRIUS

I decided to take the chance. I knew that I wanted it. Moony, Prongsie, and Wormy all knew that I wanted it. Heck, even Evans knew. I was going to ask the wonderful Ginevra Luna Weatherby on a date.

"Gin!" I shouted as she and Evans were leaving the Hall one day.

She, along with the rest of the Hall, looked at me. "What?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me," I stated, rather than asked.

She looked deep in thought before answering, "Nah." There was a large round of 'I'll go with you, Sirius's after that, but I didn't listen to them. I felt something inside. A need to get Ginny. She was my prize. I wanted to conquer her. I wanted her. More than anyone that I'd ever wanted, before.

I caught up to her and Evans and asked, "Why not?"

"First, you just want to date me for my smokin' bod," she said, and I had to laugh. No modesty, that one. "Second, you'll dump me after we date once. Not happening. Third, I'm not from here. Fourth, I date for the long run. A combination of the latter 3 just makes us not work."

"Please?" I asked.

"No. Now please move, as I don't want to be late to Care for Magical Creatures."

* * *

GINNY

Merlin, he didn't know how badly I wanted to say 'yes'. I know that I'm just a conquest, though, and it's true what I said—I date for the long run and I'll be returning to my time. It wouldn't work out.

There was one more reason that I wouldn't date him, though. I knew what happened in his future. I knew everything. I didn't want to let that happen. I didn't even want to be friends with Lily in fear of letting something slip up. If I was romantically involved, I wouldn't be able to let him suffer.

* * *

REMUS

"So what do you want to do after school?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you know?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I want to know if you got what you wanted."

"I want to be a Healer," Lily said.

"Auror," Sirius and James said at the same time.

"I'm not sure. Werewolves don't get jobs."

"You have a job," she told me. I wondered what it was. Before I could ask how terrible it was, she said, "It's a wonderful job that you love. It pays well, too." That shocked me. Who would hire a werewolf? Whoever did must have been too nice and forgiving. They must've been someone like Dumbledore—someone who could look past my curse and just… go with it.

"What do you want to be?" Lily asked.

"I really have no idea. My friends all know what they're going to do, but I just… I don't know."

"Have you gotten any job offers?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"Where to?" Sirius asked.

"I've gotten an offer from the Daily Prophet for me to become a sports reporter, and I've gotten some offers to play Quidditch for the Appleby Arrows, Chudley Cannons, Puddlemere United, and the Holyhead Harpies."

"I love you," James said, jokingly. "Be on my team?" he asked, more seriously.

"That would be unfair to the players."

"Depends on what you play."

"Chaser or Seeker."

"We have the Seeker position open."

"I'll try out, then."

* * *

LILY

Sirius had that glint in his eyes, again. One of… possession. I tried to see what he was looking at. Ginny was talking to Kyle Red, a muggleborn Ravenclaw. Kyle was someone that a lot of girls fancy. Even _I_ admit that he's handsome. I went out with him during our 6th year. He's got blond-ish hair, hazel eyes, and a good build. He played Seeker for Ravenclaw. He's smart—3rd in the class to only Remus and myself, and followed closely by James (who, surprisingly enough, does well in school—shocker, I know!). Sirius had reason to be jealous. I could tell that Sirius genuinely fancied Ginny. He never wanted a girl that much. Usually, he'd shag and dump them. He always had a look of lust. With Ginny, though, it was… different.

"James," I said, gesturing towards our friends.

"I think that Padfoot _actually_ fancies her. That's the sad part. She won't fall for it. Why must he fancy the _one_ bird who doesn't return the feelings?"

"First off, you did the same."

"In my defense, you are exceedingly beautiful and crazy smart," he grabbed at me and kissed my neck.

"Second off, I think its better this way. The other girls fancy him for his looks. She couldn't care less about his looks. She likes… other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"Yeah. Look at her with Kyle. She fancies the fact that he's smart, capable, sweet, and not a playboy."

"Not a playboy?"

"Let's see… he's had 3 girlfriends."

"I thought he only had two. Haley Finn and Isabella Weston."

"I dated him."

"YOU WHAT?"

"It was a long time ago. Don't worry about it. I… I love you."

"Oh, Lils. You can't believe how long I've waited for you to say that," he kissed me.

"Wait… do you feel the same way?"

When he laughed, I got nervous, but he said, "I've felt that way since the day I met you on the train."

GINNY

"Hello," said a very handsome boy. "I'm Kyle Red."

"I'm Ginny Weatherby."

"I know." I blushed. "So I heard you were trying out for Seeker."

"Yep. Not sure if I'll make it, but I'm gonna give it a try."

He smiled. It was a gorgeous smile. "I'm the Seeker for Ravenclaw."

"Wow. That means you're smart _and_ athletic."

He laughed. I quite liked his laugh, too. "I suppose," he tried using modesty, but it was useless. "I've heard a lot of the same from you, Ginny."

I blushed. "Thank you, but I'm not too bright."

"You won't date Black. At least you have _some_ brain capacity."

My smile faltered a bit."He's not bad, he just doesn't like commitment." Why was I trying to defend Sirius? I admit… I fancied him a bit. It wouldn't work out, though.

"That's the point. The thing is that Lily is the only other girl who won't date him. He's broken up a lot of happy couples. Including stealing 2 of my girlfriends."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. When he was done with them, though, they came back—both of them did. I said it wasn't working out, though. Potter stole my other girlfriend."

"You dated Lily?"

"Yep."

"Oh. I'm sorry that my friends keep stealing your girlfriends. I'm sure that—who am I kidding? They aren't sorry. I am, though."

"Gin, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, this weekend?"

"I'm returning to America after this year, and I date for the long-term."

"Only one date?"

"I suppose," I blushed.

"Fantastic. You'll be the one girlfriend of mine who won't be stolen by one of the Marauders."

"Girlfriend?"

"If Saturday goes well."

I blushed harder, if possible. "Well then, I guess I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday. Yeah. I'll pick you up at your common room."

"I'm staying with Lily and James."

"Then at the Head Dorm," he said before he leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek.

SIRIUS

Who does he think he is? Flirting with _my_ girl? Really? I have it practically written on her forehead that no one goes near her. The other blokes have at least kept their distance.

They were talking and I heard 'Black'. I perked up a tad when Ginny's smile faded a bit. It came back, though. _Bugger_. They kept talking. Man, did I want to slap him.

It was the moment, though, when he kissed her cheek. My heart was smashed into a billion pieces. As cliché as that sounds, it happened. I swear. My world froze. I lost her. I knew, there and then, that she wasn't just a conquest.

I fancied Ginny Weatherby.

LILY

"Guess what?" Ginny squealed.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Kyle Red asked me out!"

"What'd you say?" James asked, eyeing Sirius.

"Of course I agreed to." When I saw the face Sirius made, my heart nearly broke.


	6. The Cure to a Black Eye

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Here's another installment. Back from vacation, which was great. I was attacked by a turtle. Sounds dumb, but I nearly DIED. I swear it. I thought it was just a giant, moving rock but NO. It was a GIANT SEA TURTLE. It was funny, actually. I also saw an eel which just came from a hole in the coral and scared me half to death, a stingray (which I stayed away from), and a seal which just swam past me._

_So I have a big To Kill A Mockingbird project due. School hasn't started. If you've read any of mitchkat1's stories, you'll have heard her complaints. I second the motion. It's really silly to have to do it. I think the school was just like, "Hey! Let's tell the kids to read a book at the beginning of the summer. When there's 2 weeks before school, let's give them a giant packet! Great idea! Inside the packet will be things that require them to REREAD THE ENTIRE BOOK for. Fantastic idea!"_

_My updates will be further and further apart. I apologize as mitchkat1, ritzbitz14, and I had to have a sleepover just to work on the project, but it's still not complete. Please wish the 3 of us luck as we try to get A's._

_PM me or comment if you have been to the Pacific lately, or if you have a giant project._

* * *

Chapter 6: The Cure to a Black Eye

LILY

She was something to look at. He was someone to be jealous of. And Sirius Black was jealous, alright. I admit that I feel bad, as I helped her get ready, but Black needs to be put in his place. He needs to know that not every girl is his property.

We walked into the Great Hall and every eye was on her. Even the Professors were watching (creepy, right?). She had on a navy blue tank-top, a white peasant blouse, skinny jeans (and by 'skinny', I mean 'skinny'), and her favorite silver ballet flats. Her hair was perfect, as usual, and she had on silver eye-liner.

Kyle walked over and offered an arm, which she took. They walked out of the Hall. Sirius looked as if he'd never wanted to hex someone more. I believed that was the case and I prayed that she knew what she was getting into.

GINNY

He was sweet, handsome, nice, and perfect. Too perfect. I berated myself for comparing him to Sirius the entire date. Mostly because he wasn't like Sirius and because it wasn't fair to Kyle. All in all, though, Sirius has that whole devil-may-care look about him and the need to do stupid and unexpected things. I like stupid and unexpected. Kyle was smart and expected. He was the nice guy. Sirius was the bad boy. I liked Kyle, I really did, but when it came down to it all, I fancied Sirius.

We were about to leave the Three Broomsticks when the door opened. Sirius stepped through the threshold with a blond on either arm. Cliché, yes, but I swear that it happened. That's when I snapped.

I grabbed Kyle and pulled him towards me, kissing him in the middle of the restaurant for everyone to see. Our tongues played. My hands were on either side of his face and his hands were on my hips and drifting lower than I would have liked. The kiss was great. There was no spark, though. I pushed that thought away and focused on snogging the impossibly handsome boy in front of me.

We stopped when I heard a whistle from the side of the restaurant. Kyle's eyebrows had reached his hairline. When I looked over, Sirius was wide-eyed, and his impression of a fish was amazing. The girls on his arms were fawning over him, and he didn't even notice. Lily, James, Remus, Peter, and Mary (Peter's girlfriend) all were looking at Sirius with concerned looks on their faces.

The boy that I fancied looked… hurt, if possible. The damage was found in his wonderfully grey eyes. I grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him out of the eatery, pushing past Sirius and ignoring James's dirty look.

SIRIUS

We walked into the Three Broomsticks. I was upset when I saw Ginny, the girl of my dreams, laughing with Red. When she stood up and snogged him for the whole world to see, my heart broke. As cliché as it sounds, I swear that Ginny had just taken a hammer and smashed it. That was the one girl that I really wanted. The one girl that I really felt for. Gone. Before my own two eyes.

That was when I no longer cared.

* * *

JAMES

"Paddy, I know you fancy her," I said.

"Rhonda? No, but she's got great—"

"Not that blond bint. Ginny."

His expression darkened, "She's with Red."

"Because she thinks that you're a player, an idea that you haven't exactly discouraged, as of late."

He sighed. "Let's go." We went to the Heads' common room. Lily was out with Ginny, so we had it to ourselves. "Yeah, I fancy her. More than I've ever fancied anyone. Ever. I don't know what to do."

"Get her to break up with Red."

"I don't think it'll work. She's says that she's going back to the future/"

"If she were, then why's she dating Red?"

"I'm not sure. What if she hates me, Prongs?"

"How about I ask Lils to find out how she feels about you?"

"You'd do that?"

"You're my brother."

* * *

LILY

"So, Gin, Kyle?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't really fancy him. I mean he's perfect, but just—"

"Too perfect. I know. James isn't as perfect as him, which is why he's perfect for me. Having a perfect life doesn't excite me, either," I said.

"But I fancy Sirius."

"Then date him."

"But I'm going to the future. I don't know Kyle in the future, so it's okay. I know Sirius, though."

"Ginny, I have some advice. You can take it or leave it. Here goes… life is for living. So live. Live in the now. Don't worry about tomorrow. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't. Anything you do won't mess up the timeline. Yeah, it may play on your heartstrings, but that doesn't mean anything. Go for it. Try what you want and don't regret anything, especially not failure."

* * *

GINNY

I made my decision. We were out on the Pitch. I sat with Lily, Remus, Peter, and Mary. James and Sirius were in detention. It was the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw game. We won the Gryffindor/Slytherin game.

Ravenclaw won. Kyle swooped down to give me a kiss when I stopped him. He looked confused. I simply said, "I'm sorry. It isn't working between us."

His brows furrowed and he yelled, "It's Black, isn't it? He's the reason that you're breaking up with me!" Everyone turned. "It is, isn't it? Bugger! You little trollop!"

"Kyle!"

"No, you are!" he said, reaching forward and slapping me. I slid to the ground, but popped back up. I'd gotten so much worse, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"Mister Red! 20 points from Ravenclaw and detention!" Flitwick yelled.

* * *

SIRIUS

Prongs and I were chillin' in his common room when Evans and Ginny came back. Ginny had a black eye, but didn't look to be crying. Lily was fussing.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Yes it does."

"Lil, when you've gone through what I have, you don't question a simple black eye."

"A simple black eye? Black eyes don't heal!"

"My brothers made a paste," she said, pulling a spare tube out and applying to her black eye.

"Oh. What is that made of?"

"I'm not sure."

"What happened?" James asked.

"Ginny broke up with Kyle and he slapped her, but he was wearing Quidditch gloves so it bruised."

"You did what? He did _what_?" I asked, jumping up.

"Calm down, Sirius. I broke up with Kyle and he said I was only breaking up with him for you. He called me a 'trollop' and slapped me."

"He called you WHAT?"

"Calm down."

"Why did you break up with him, if it wasn't for me?"

"I never said that it wasn't for you, did I?" she asked with a mysterious grin on her face. It was the most attractive thing that I've ever seen.

"You… what?"

"I fancy you, Sirius. The only reason I dated him was because you were acting like a playboy and because I was afraid of what would happen in the future. Lily gave me great advice, though, and I realized that it doesn't matter."

After hugging Evans, tightly, and thanking her for the advice that she gave Ginny. Then I ran and kissed Ginny, which she didn't expect, but should have. Her arms wrapped, lazily, around my neck and mine found her perfect hips. It was the best kiss I ever had. I felt a shock when I kissed those perfect lips of hers. I'm pretty sure that she felt it, too.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Merlin, yes!"


	7. Quidditch, Pranks, and Water

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_So I went to a party today, and my friends decided to have a water relay race. Why? I can't explain their minds, as they are all CRAZY. I just went along with it. I was the only one not wet, so they all decided to attack. Domingo and Alex tackled me while Kurtis, Chad, and Will poured water all over me. This chapter is dedicated to them because of their inspiration._

_Not much happens in this chapter. Sorry. Just needed a filler. And I'm not good at planning pranks, so if anyone can think of some Marauder-worthy pranks, it would be greatly appreciated._

_~GE7_

* * *

Chapter 7: Quidditch, Pranks, and Water

LILY

At first, I didn't understand what was happening. When I realized it, nothing could be done. I never thought that a Ravenclaw would do such a thing.

Gryffindor was losing. Remus was doing great—he only let in 3 Quaffles. The problem was that James and the other chasers only scored twice. Ginny was looking for the snitch. A bludger seemed to really like her. There was one point where Sirius was just following her around, trying to block it. That's when I realized that it was charmed.

Ginny broke her arm, but still caught the snitch. Quite an amazing feat, if you ask me. She landed and healed it, herself, and stomped over to the Ravenclaw captain—our ex.

"You! You did this!"

"Did what?" Kyle sneered.

"Charmed the bludger! I know you did. It happened to a friend of mine at our old school."

"You mean across the pond? Were you a trollop there, too?" With her newly mended arm, she reached up and punched him. He fell back.

"Hell yeah. Biggest bint in the school," she spat.

As she walked away, he called, "Worse than Black?"

"First off, don't talk about my boyfriend that way. Second, a hell of a lot worse."

Sirius landed. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking more concerned than I'd ever seen him.

"Yeah. I've got 6 brothers, 5 of which played Quidditch. I've been forced to mend many bones."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't. He isn't worth it. I don't want you going to…"

"Azkaban?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, looking anywhere but her boyfriend. She knew something.

* * *

JAMES

We hadn't used the Marauders' Map all year. No need, really. We didn't on the 1st day of school because no one patrols then. After that, we rarely pulled pranks (we were busy) and when we did, they weren't overnight ones.

I pulled it out of my trunk, ready to go down with the guys, who were waiting in the Heads' common room. I headed down; the portrait knew to open to Marauders. My friends were there and excited.

I trained my wand on the map and got ready to open it when I heard, "Don't you dare."

We slowly turned and saw Ginny. She stomped over and snatched the map from my hands. "Just a blank parchment, Gin," Peter tried.

She laughed, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." We sat in shock as the map showed itself. "_Confundus_."

"What?" Remus asked.

"My brothers found this in Filch's office. They ended up giving it to James's son."

"Cool! Wait… how did Filch get it?" I asked.

"I don't know," she told us.

"What did you just do to it?" Sirius asked.

"Confunded it. The charm will only last until the end of this year, but I don't want you all to know my real name."

"Your real name?" Peter asked.

Ginny was as white as a sheet. "_Obliviate_."

"What the heck?!" Remus said.

"Your fiancée taught me that," Ginny said.

"Oh," he said, calming down.

"What did who teach what?" Peter asked, obviously confused. We ignored him.

"Don't do anything stupid," Ginny said.

"Sorry, love. Can't hear you," Sirius said, walking out of the room.

* * *

LILY

We walked down to the Great Hall in the morning. Ginny was chipper—more than usual, but I went with it. James was smiling too much. Something was up. We took our seats. Halfway through breakfast, the doors swung open, and in walked Kyle Red.

His hair was green and messy. His teeth were orange and crooked. His skin was purple and spotted with growth. He wore boxers and an 'I love the Marauders' t-shirt. When everyone started laughing, he looked around confusedly.

"We might have lost the Map, but it was worth it," Remus laughed.

"What did you do?" Ginny laughed, barely able to hold it in.

"Charmed him so that when he looked in the mirror, he looked no different than usual. Oh, and he won't be able to take of that t-shirt for a week. He also won't be able to put a sweater or anything else over it," James said.

"Thank you," Ginny said, leaning over to kiss Sirius.

"Woah! Where's my kiss?" James complained. I obliged.

* * *

GINNY

We sat under the trees. It was a weekend, but not a Hogsmeade weekend. Doing nothing, we just talked. It was nice. I didn't notice when Sirius and James disappeared. I only realized it when they started to creep up behind Lily. I tried to keep my eyes on her, helping them out.

They poured buckets of water over her head and she screamed. She conjured a bucket and used the _Aguamenti_ charm to fill it, but not before hugging her boyfriend and getting him wet. Using her bucket, she tried to get Sirius, but he ducked, causing the contents to get Remus.

We were in an all-out war. Sirius declared, "If you aren't wet, you aren't part of the party."

James turned to me, slowly, and said, "Ginny isn't wet, yet." They started to creep towards me so I turned and ran, hiding behind a tree on the hill.

They were all confused, looking for where I had gone. When I thought the coast was clear, I started to run towards the castle. James and Lily tackled me. Then, Remus and Peter poured buckets of water on me. I was about to get up when Sirius then drenched me, further, with a giant bucket of water.

All in all, it was a good day.


	8. Christmas

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. School is insane. I think that this is a sweet chapter, so I hope you like it. Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Christmas

LILY

"James, my sister's getting married."

"Good for her," he said.

"I have to go to the wedding."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you could come with."

"Wait a minute… I'd meet your parents?"

"Yeah."

He started hyperventilating. "Bloody hell! I've never met a girl's parents!" He turned to Sirius. "You've got to—wait," he turned to Remus, "You've got to help me!"

"Excuse me?" Sirius inquired.

"You have no experience," James stated.

"Neither do I!" Remus said.

"James, if it makes you feel any better, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Ginny can come, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Lily," Peter said. "Regrettably, my Aunt will be in town. I can't go."

"It's alright, Peter."

"I'd love to. Thanks, Lil," Remus smiled.

"No problem."

Ginny and Sirius shared a look. "I get to spend a holiday with muggles—something my parents would despise. I'm in!"

"Wonderful, Black," I muttered.

"I get payback," Ginny laughed, evilly.

"What?" I asked.

"In the future, I met Petunia and Vernon. Not for long, but Harry told me enough stories…"

"Who is Harry?"

"A friend," she answered, quickly.

"Alright. James?"

"Yeah. I'll go."

* * *

GINNY

"Lily!" called a pretty woman with red hair. Her eyes were blue. The man next to her had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, mum. Hi dad. These are my friends, Ginny Weatherby, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and my boyfriend, James Potter."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Rose, and this is my husband, Jack. Everyone in the car!" Jack just sent a mean look towards James.

"What is a car?" James asked. The look intensified.

I ran over to it. It looked exactly the same. "Is this a Ford Anglia 105E?"

"Yeah," Jack said, his expression lightening. "How'd you know?"

"My dad had one just like it! Enchanted it to—" I stopped in memory.

"Your dad bought a muggle contraption such as this?" Sirius asked.

"He's the only wizard I know who would do such a thing."

We all hopped in (there wasn't enough room, so I cast an undetectable extension charm). We got home and ran upstairs (our trunks were all shrunken into our pockets) and found Lily's room. Lily showed James, Sirius, and Remus the room they would be sharing, which they weren't happy about, as James and Sirius wanted to be in the same room as us, but we just laughed it off.

When we came down for dinner, I smiled inwardly, knowing that it would be fun. Petunia and Vernon were sitting at the table.

"Tuney!" Lily said, excitedly, running over to hug her sister, who tried to shove her away.

"Don't infect me with your freakiness!" she said, pushing a hurt Lily off.

"Tuney, I just—"

"No. You just had to bring your gross little friends, too."

"Petunia!" Rose exclaimed.

"What? It's my wedding! I should be able to make decisions as to who goes and who doesn't!"

"Just settle down, everyone," Jack said. He sat at the head of the table with Rose to his left and Sirius to his right. At the foot of the table was Vernon, with Petunia to his left and James to his right. In between Rose and James was Lily, and in between Sirius and Petunia were Remus and I.

"So, Lily, how was school this term?" Rose asked, trying to break the tension.

"Wonderful, as always," Lily said.

"If you don't use cars, how do you get around?" Jack asked Sirius, out of curiosity.

"How did you and Mr. Dursley meet?" Remus asked Petunia. Her expression softened at the kind boy, and she told him a long and boring story of how she met her fiancée.

"Yes, I drive a Chrysler Imperial," Vernon said, trying to impress James.

"Well, I fly a Comet 300 racing broom—it's the nicest one on the market! Cost tons of galleons, that one did, but it helps out a lot in Quidditch." James exclaimed.

Vernon gave him a look that said 'he must need help'. Jack laughed, obviously hearing the conversation from the other end of the table.

"Ginny, dear! Lily says that you're new to school!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. My family moved, but didn't want me to be too far away, just in case something were to happen."

"Like what?"

I froze, realizing that Lily hadn't told them of the war, obviously not wanting to scare them. I remember Hermione doing the same. "Oh… you know. Just family stuff. My brother is sick."

"What is wrong with him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's alright. He was… um… well, he was scratched by a _magical creature_, and it has left some affects. My family wants me close just in case something happens."

"That's terrible! Which creature dear?"

"It's unimportant. He's okay, my mum's just a bit overprotective," I said, not wanting to make Remus worry that in the future, he may hurt my brother, as I very well couldn't tell him who scratched Bill, as then they'd know what family I was from.

Everyone returned to their conversations and dinner. I just ate in peace. Sensing not only my own boredom but Remus's discomfort and annoyance, I flicked my wand under the table. No one noticed the small, purple creature that zoomed across the room and into my hand. I then charmed Arnold to crawl up Petunia's leg. She didn't notice until he found his way up her dress. She screamed and stood, her chair landing on the ground with a satisfying 'thwack'. We could all see the little bump as Arnold made his way around Petunia's body, trying to desperately dodge the hits she was sending his way. Lily, who Petunia had been cold to all night, was fighting a smile. Remus was excreting glee, as Arnold just saved him from continuing his dreadful conversation. Vernon's face was one of horror, while James had the exact opposite expression on. Rose and Jack were eyeing one another, amusedly, and Sirius was looking at me with a knowing look, obviously proud.

Arnold found his way out through one of the sleeves, and jumped onto the table. Petunia continued to hit at him when I interjected, "Oh, sorry! I thought he was in his cage!" I scooped up Arnold, who was obviously glad to be out of Petunia's reach.

"What is that… _thing_?"

"He isn't a thing! He's a pygmy puff."

"A _WHAT_?"

"A miniature puffskein. Isn't he cute?" I mused.

"_No_! It most certainly is _not_ cute! That _thing_ is a monster!"

"Arnold isn't a monster!" I defended, pretending to look hurt.

"IT HAS A NAME?!"

"Petunia, you were right. These people _are_ crazy. Shall we?"

"We shall!" she huffed, grabbing her jacket and leading her fiancée out the door. When it slammed shut, everyone started to burst out in the laughter that they had been holding in.

"Honestly, you got that awful fiancée of hers out of the house. Thank you," Jack said. He smiled, "You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Brilliant love," Sirius whispered into my ear.

"Why, thank you, but it isn't Marauder-worthy. I was seriously expecting for you to pull something! It's in your nature!"

"We have a long holiday, Gin. Just you wait."

* * *

REMUS  
The next day was Christmas Eve. Everyone was preparing for the wedding. James and Sirius were both complaining about the muggle tuxedoes. My mother was a muggleborn, so I had worn one before.

Once we had prepared, we went downstairs to find Lily and Ginny. Lily had on a black and crème dress that went well with her hair. Ginny had on a tight, blue dress. I knew _exactly_ where Sirius's eyes were.

I could tell that Lily was disappointed that Petunia hadn't made her a bridesmaid. Once we saw the dresses that they had to wear, though, I think that Lily became a bit more grateful. They were atrocious and pink.

The ceremony and reception were rather bland. I did find it funny, however, when Jack nearly refused to give up his daughter when the minister asked.

At the reception, boring and old music played. With a flick of James's wand, however, that problem was fixed, and the spell was permanent, so the boring music couldn't be played for the rest of the night. We partied.

When a slower song came on, James pulled Lily onto the floor. I snapped a picture. That was one for the kids. When Sirius asked Ginny to dance, I knew what was happening. The two of them were in love. Each stared directly into the others' eyes. They were content. I snapped another picture, but unlike Lily and James, they didn't notice, the both of them being too mesmerized with one another.

After congratulating Petunia and Vernon, thanking Rose and Jack, and having a final dance, we all returned to Lily's house, where we floo'd to a familiar place—the Potter mansion.

* * *

LILY

"Boys!" said a warm voice. Turning, I saw a beautiful woman with long, black hair and steel-colored eyes. She took James, Sirius, and Remus into a giant hug. "And who are these beautiful, young women?" she asked, turning to us. She turned back to James and Sirius and asked, "Are you dating a set of twins?"

"Nope," James said, smiling. He came over and wrapped a loving arm around my waist. I tilted my head to look up at him. "Mum, this is my girlfriend, Lily Evans. Lils, this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you, dear. I'm glad that James finally broke you down. He comes home every break and complains about how you won't date him and how it is unfair that you're smarter than he. Call me 'Dorea'." She smiled at my blush. "And you?" she turned to Ginny.

"This is my girl, Ginevra Weatherby," Sirius said.

"Wow. You've captured Sirius," Dorea said to Ginny, laughing. She said to Sirius, "She must be pretty special."

Looking directly into Ginny's eyes, he said, "She is."

"Well, then. Now that we're all acquainted—wait. Where's Charlus?" Dorea looked around.

"Dad!" James yelled.

"Coming, sorry," said the man in the doorway. I imagined that when James would grow up, he'd look like Charlus Potter.

* * *

GINNY

I crept downstairs. I found my way into the kitchen and sat on a stool. A small house-elf came forward and said, "Ronnie sees that Miss Weatherby is lonely. Would Miss Weatherby be wanting Ronnie to accompany her?"

"I would very much like that, Ronnie. And please call me 'Ginny'." Ronnie looked so much like Dobby that I wanted to cry. And cry I did.

"What's being wrong, Miss Weather—Ginny?"

"I just miss my family and friends, Ronnie. I once knew a house-elf like you. He was sweet and loyal. He was killed, though, trying to protect my friends."

"We house-elves supposed to be loyal. We supposed to protect our masters."

"My friend wasn't his master. Dobby was a free elf."

"A free elf?"

"Yes. Free. He did what he wanted and was paid."

"Payin' is for wizards. Work is for elves." I was about to say something more, but in fear that I'd sound too much like Hermione, I stopped myself and laughed at the memory of her attempts at freeing the house-elves.

"Ronnie make Miss Ginny happy?"

"Yes, Ronnie. You seemed to have cheered me up a bit. Thank you."

"Gin, is that you?" asked Sirius, who had just walked into the kitchens. He looked gorgeous in his pajamas. True, his pajamas didn't include a shirt, but they were pajamas, none the less.

"Yeah," I said.

He walked forward and placed his hands on my face, wiping away the remnants of my tears. "Why were you crying?"

"I miss them," I said, simply.

He pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on my head. "I know you do," he said. We sat in comfortable silence until Sirius broke it by saying, "I'm torn, you know? I know that you're sad because you can't see your family, but I'm happy. I'm happy that you're here. I'm happy that I have you all to myself. I don't want you to be sad, but I don't want to lose you, you see?"

"I know, Sirius. Don't worry, though. I'm happy, too."

"Ginny I have to tell you something." At the look I sent him, he quickly recovered, "Nothing bad. Well, not for me. Maybe for you. Here goes. I love you, Ginny." I was shocked into silence. "If you don't feel the same, that's fine, I just wanted you to know and—"

I cut him off. His lips were soft. He moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers into my hair. My hands played with the collar of his shirt. It soon got rougher, and I found myself tugging his hips closer with my legs, which were pulling his hard member to my core.

I broke the kiss and said, "I love you, too."

* * *

SIRIUS

I woke up in the morning feeling great. I was laying on my back, with one arm behind my head and the other sprawled across the pillow. Ginny's head rested on it, with her beautiful face pointed towards me. It was free of worry. She was on her stomach, and one arm was across my chest. The covers rode low on her hips, so that I could see the creamy skin of her lower back. Her red hair lay, lazily, down her back and to her bum.

I remembered the previous night. I smiled at the memory of her moaning my name. I was glad that she remembered the silencing charm, because I didn't want James barging in to complain about the noise.

Ginny stirred. Her long lashes fluttered open, and my eyes met her brown orbs. She smiled. "Good morning," she said, snuggling closer to me. I could feel her bare breasts against my chest.

"And Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you, too. I love you," she said, leaning forward to kiss me. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good idea. I'll join."

"Alone, but maybe next time," she said, fearlessly standing up and walking over to the bathroom, her long locks skimming the top of her bum. I got dressed and headed downstairs, where I found James and Remus. James was hopping up and down, eager for presents, and Remus was smiling, mischievously at me. I wanted to know what he knew.

"Have fun last night?" he asked. "Heads up, silencing charms don't work on werewolves. We can hear through them."

My eyes were wide and he laughed. James looked at the both of us with confused looks. Mum (I call Dorea my mum, because she practically is) came down the stairs, followed by dad (Charlus), who was half-asleep. Lily and Ginny came down after that, both looking as beautiful as ever.

We opened all of the presents, but the funniest was the pink Pygmy Puff that Ginny gave to Lily. "I'll have to name him 'Josh'," she declared, laughing.

"I have my present for you, still, Lils," James announced. We all turned to him. He walked over to Lily and got onto one knee. Lily gasped. "Lily Marie Evans, ever since the day that I first met you on the train, I knew that I wanted you. I was determined to make you my girlfriend. After the 1st day of charms when you bested me at levitating the feather, I was determined to beat you. Now, I'm determined to marry you. Lily, I love you so much. Please say you'll marry me?"

"Yes!" she squeaked. We all clapped and as Ginny ran over to congragulate Lily, I slipped out of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus.

"I'll never be able to marry her, will I?"

"You might be able to."

"She'll go back to the future."

"The future can change, right? What if they can't get her back?"

"Can that happen?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't good enough, Moony."

"I know, but it'll have to do."

"I love her so much. I've never loved another person like I love her. I'd die for her."

"I know you would. She's different. She's good for you. Enjoy what you can. You'll see her again, even if she does leave."

* * *

GINNY

"I have a present, too," Sirius whispered. I jumped a bit, as I was getting ready to change when he entered my room. "Granted, it isn't near what James gave Lily, but I think it'll work." He pulled out a box. Opening it, I found a silver necklace with a paw-print charm. "So you'll always have me with you."

I turned it over. It was engraved with, '_I will love you, forever. –S_.'


	9. The Possibility of Return

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Homework sucks, but I just finished a huge project! Go me!_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Possibility of Return

JAMES

"As will I," Ginny said, embracing my best mate. Her arms went around him and his went around her. He rested his chin on top of her head and had to take the opportunity to ruin the moment.

"So you'll love yourself forever?"

She smacked him, "Yes I will. But I'll love you, too."

There was a pregnant pause before he said, "But you're going back."

"To be honest, Sirius, I highly doubt that I will be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Dumbledore hasn't talked to me at all, and I don't believe all of the 'time is fluid' stuff that he rambles on about."

He looked down into her eyes. "You think you can stay?"

"I think I just might be able to."

"I pray that you may," he whispered, kissing Ginny's cheek and returning to the sweet position that they were in.

"I hate to interrupt," I said, stepping into the light, "But I had to ask you something, Paddy, and I believe that Lily wanted to ask Ginny a question." Ginny stepped out of the room and I turned to Sirius. "I'm glad you found someone. I really hope that she can stay—she's good for you."

"I know," he grinned. It made me happy to see him like this.

"Now, I've got a question—"

"YES!" shouted Ginny from the hallway. Then there was a lot of squealing. Ginny and Lily burst in and Ginny announced, "Lily's asked me to be her Maid of Honor!"

"Well," I said, "I guess that leads into my question. Be my best man, Padfoot?"

"I'd be honored," he said, giving me a bro-hug.

* * *

GINNY

I was sure about one thing: the return to Hogwarts was imminent. I wasn't sure about the return to my time, though. Honestly, I hoped that I could stay as long as possible.

We went back to Hogwarts. Life was good until I met Sirius's family. I was going to meet Sirius to go to Hogsmeade when I bumped into him. He looked so much like Sirius—it was crazy. It was also crazy to say that he'd be dead if I ever were to return. Then again, so would most people from this time.

I knew it wasn't him for a few reasons. First, Sirius wouldn't be caught dead in Slytherin robes—not even for a prank. Second, I had never seen a sneer marring his handsome face. Heck, he didn't even have a sneer when speaking to Snape. Third, this boy wasn't as tall or muscular as Sirius was. Fourth, Sirius avoided Slytherins at all costs, so I doubted that he would be hanging around this crowd. Lastly, he would never be mean to me under any circumstance (other than jealousy).

Anyways, I was walking down the corridor and wasn't paying attention. I ran right into him. "Oh, I apologize—I'm a bit out of it, today," I said, standing up.

He turned to me, "Oh it isn't just today, Weatherby. It's every day. If it weren't, you wouldn't be dating that… traitor."

His Slytherin friends laughed and I stepped closer. "You say the word 'traitor' like it's a bad thing, Regulus, when we all know that one day, you'll consider the idea, too." He was baffled as to what I was talking about, but I had just let part of the future slip.

He quickly recovered, "You little Mudblood whore."

"Don't say that word in front of me," I said, calmly.

"Why not? Won't accept that you've stolen pureblood magic?"

"No. I am a pureblood, Black," his eyes widened, "But I'd appreciate you not using that word. A war's coming up. You think that using words like that are harmless when that's what He wants."

"He?"

"Yes, your Dark Lord. Voldemort," they gasped. "He wants us witches and wizards to fight amongst ourselves so that we may perish while he has the reigns, but we need to stick together as to not let some sadistic bastard rule our world. Good day to you, Regulus."

I left him staring behind me, and I wondered what I would do if I stayed. If Dumbledore couldn't return me to 1998, what would I do? First, I decided, I would tell Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus the truth about who I really am. Second, I would reconnect with my family. How? Not entirely sure. Third, I'd go searching for horcruxes to defeat Voldemort. Lastly, I'd marry Sirius. I had resolved myself to that. Sirius was the only one that I would ever love in the way that I loved him. Yeah, I'd love my dad, my brothers, and Harry, but I'd never love them like I loved Sirius. I was that far in. I took a moment to think about what would happen if I did return. Would he remember? Would he hate me? Would he still love me? Considering that I probably wouldn't return, I pushed that thought out of my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. "Hello, love. What're you thinking about? Me, I presume," Sirius joked.

"You and only you," I said, allowing his arm to go around my shoulders.

LILY

There were times when I wondered about Ginny. Who she was, if she'd leave. I sure hoped she wouldn't. I knew that Sirius would be devastated if she left. I know that much, at least. She's special, Ginny is. She's the only girl friend that I've had, really, and the only girlfriend that Sirius has had. I think that she's the only one Sirius has ever loved. They've never said that they're in love when they're in front of me, but I know that they're in love. They have to be.

I really hoped that they knew one another's feelings. I'd never seen Sirius look at someone like that. He's happier now, too. I haven't seen him hexing anyone in the hallways and he ignores Snape, now, rather than bother him.

That day in Hogsmeade, Ginny was acting differently. I think that she knew that there was little chance of her return to her own time, and so she was letting herself have fun. It was nice to see her and Sirius. Not one person who saw them would doubt that neither had ever felt that way about another, and it was doubtful that they would. Both were so immersed within one another that it was too sweet to not watch. Which was why everyone watched. It was amazing—probably the 1st time that the girls of Hogwarts hadn't looked on Ginny with jealousy and Sirius with lust. They all knew that there was no chance of getting him, anymore, so they, like myself, enjoyed the sight of the lovebirds.

I noticed James watching them, too. We were happy for our best friends. For Sirius's sake, I hoped that Ginny would never leave. After all, I wanted to be a godmother.


	10. Thanks to Ginny

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Sorry for not updating. School's been crazy. I hope you like this!_

_PM me if you went to Homecoming (the game or the dance) and tell me about it!_

_~GE7_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thanks to Ginny**

REMUS

That morning I woke up to an empty dorm. For a moment I freaked out, thinking that it was a zombie apocalypse, as Sirius never willingly got up before 7 on a weekday (or any day, for that matter), but then I saw the calendar. It was Tuesday, February 14th, 1978. Valentine's Day.

Rolling out of bed, I readied myself for another Valentine's Day. It was always the same. Caelan would get up and pull himself to breakfast, not acknowledging the date. Peter would grumble about how he never got a girl and then fill his stomach. Sirius would spend and hour before the mirror (he did that every day, though), and James would rehearse things to say to Lily. Sirius, James, and I would walk down to the Great Hall together, and James would be rejected by Lily. We'd sit and eat while hundreds of owls would come for Sirius and James. In hope of making Lily jealous, James would bed a girl. Because he felt like it, Sirius would bed one, too. I would sit in my lonesome and watch the affair. This year was different, though.

Never before had I been jealous that I didn't have a girl—who would want a werewolf, anyways? But ever since Ginny came and told me that a beautiful witch actually wanted to date me, I had been jealous of Sirius and James. They both could be with their witches, why couldn't I be with mine? I knew I had to wait, though. I would get my day.

It was weird. I walked through the corridors all alone. James wasn't being rejected by Lily, Peter had a girlfriend, as did Caelan, and Sirius wasn't bedding a random girl. I thought back to the cause of it all. Ginevra Luna Weatherby. She was the odd girl that made this all possible. She set up Caelan with Felicia (long story), Peter with Mary (another long story), James with Lily, and herself with Sirius. She promised me that I have someone in the future. She's changed all of our lives for the better.

* * *

GINNY

"New partners, today!" Slughorn announced. Everyone groaned. "Come off it, it can't be that bad. It's just for this potion, I promise. Alright, then. Mister Potter with Miss Goyle, Miss Evans with Mister Crabbe, Mister Lupin with Miss Nott, Mister Black with Miss Davis," Sirius sent a longing look to me as he stepped on over to his partner, who happened to be one of his fan-girls. The list went on and on until I heard, "And Miss Weatherby with Mister Snape."

He looked positively delighted to be my partner. And by that, I mean that Severus Snape looked about to murder Slughorn for putting him with me. Accepting a challenge in my head, I put on a large smile and moved my things to sit by him.

"Hello, Severus. Nice to formally meet you. I am Ginevra Weatherby. You call me 'Ginny'."

He looked around as if to see if Slughorn was close enough to hear (which he wasn't) and then back at me. He hissed, "I should not have to be paired with Mudblood Gryffindors like you, Weatherby. Now leave me to do the potions work so that you don't screw it up and we will both get 'O's."

With a smile still on my face I said, "You didn't seem to think that Lily was a Mudblood Gryffindor. If you ask me, you still have feelings for her. Just because I look like her doesn't mean you should take your wrath out on me." He was unaware of my hands moving to gather supplies.

"Where would you get that crazy accusation? Yes, Lily and I were once friends, but she's—"

"Dating James, your mortal enemy. Listen, Severus, she'll always love you. Just not in the way that she loves James. I hope you realize that. She is James's soul mate. There's someone out there for you, too. It's just not her. And I noticed that you only thought that she was a Gryffindor Mudblood when she started hanging out with the Marauders and you started hanging out with the Death Eaters. Now, I would suggest never uttering that horrid word in front of me again, or so help me, I will make sure we get anything but an 'O' on this potion. Is that clear?" He was unmoving. "Now, if you could pay attention, I would appreciate help, as potions isn't my best subject."

His eyes widened as he looked down to see what my hands were doing. He was about to yell and take over when Slughorn passed. "Excellent work, Miss Weatherby! 10 points to Gryffindor. And you, Mister Snape. I'm surprised that you aren't helping. To be honest, I thought that you would take over the project, being the great brewer that you are. 5 points from Slytherin."

* * *

SIRIUS

I'm so in love with Ginny that it scares me sometimes. I didn't believe in love before she came. I do, now, thanks to Ginny. I want to propose to her. When I told James, he fell out of his chair. Literally. The problem is, I don't know if she's leaving or not, though. This is why I allude to Remus's words a few months ago… he told me to live in the moment. Which is why I bought an engagement ring.

GINNY

NEWTs were coming up, already. I missed home because of them. Silly, I know, but I knew that if I were home, Hermione would be drilling me with questions about which ingredient is used in which potion and what spell is used to transfigure a desk into an animal. NEWTs also indicated that I'd been away from my family and friends for the entire school year. I had a new family, though.

Remus and Lily are always in the library, James and Sirius are always pranking, and I have no idea where Peter is, nor do I care. I'd get him, one day. I took the little free time that I got to think about life. What would I do after graduation? Where would I go?

Being in the past made me figure out what I'd do in the future. If I were in the future, I'd join the Holyhead Harpies. I wouldn't get married and I'd have no children. I would be the godmother to Hermione and Remus's children.

I also thought about my time here, though. I just assumed that I'd be stuck here, forever. I started making plans, accordingly.

Sirius changed my view on…everything. Before I came, I didn't want kids. I do, now. I could imagine little girls with long, black hair and big, brown eyes, and little ginger boys with grey eyes. I liked my visions. At first, they scared me, because I wasn't sure if that was normal. Lily shared with me that she often thought of a future with James, though, so I deemed myself sane. Lily thinks I still need to see a mediwitch, though, because she thinks me crazy (not for my imagination, but because I'm dating Sirius). Sometimes, I agree with her.


	11. Goodbye

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_Almost done! I wrote the 1st part to remind everyone that Ginny hasn't gone through what the Golden Trio has, and that no one should try to replace a member of the Trio with her. It doesn't work. Here you are!_

_~GE7_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Goodbye**

SIRIUS

"What was it like?" I asked.

"What what what like?" Ginny said, cocking her head to look up at me. The two of us rested on the grass, with my arm around her shoulder, her hand holding mine, and her head on my chest.

"The war."

She sighed, in thought. "Sad. We lost many people that day. My family, my friends—" there were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them out. "That's the thing, you see? Harry, Ron, Hermione—they saw it all. The only part of the war that I saw was the Final Battle. They saw the whole thing. I never experienced their pain."

I pretended to know who Ron and Hermione were. "What pain?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being chased, constantly. Ron was hexed many times, Harry's…Harry, and Hermione had it the worst of all. She was tortured."

"How bad was it?"

"Terrible."

* * *

LILY

It was the last day that we'd be at Hogwarts. Remus, Peter, James, and I sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Sirius burst into the room and the entire house turned to look at them. I'd never seen Sirius smile as large as he was.

It was dead silent when Ginny held out her hand, showing off a beautiful engagement ring. "She said 'yes'!" Sirius shouted.

I squealed, running over to congratulate Ginny. Remus, Peter, and James gave bro-hugs to Sirius. Everyone clapped, but they were all secretly jealous.

* * *

_"Ginny, I have something to tell you."_

_ "Shoot."_

_ "I love you. You are my world. The other day, Remus asked me what my life will be like after we leave this place. I didn't have an answer. I know that I've got you, though, and I want to spend my time with you. You are the only person who has ever shared this kind of love with me, and I want to make it forever." He got onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes!" Ginny jumped into Sirius's arms._

_ "I've never loved anyone else like I've loved you, and I never will," he whispered._

_ "Neither will I."_

_ "Promise you'll always love me?"_

_ "Always."_

* * *

GINNY

I packed all of my things and trudged down the stairs with Lily. I knew that it wouldn't be my last time in Hogwarts. There would always be a reason to return.

Lily started crying, and James took her into his arms. Then she blubbered on about how they'd fallen in love there, and James pointed out that Sirius and I had fallen in love at Hogwarts, too, but that I wasn't crying.

Bad move, James, bad move.

We all went out to the trains once Lily had forgiven James. Before I could step on, Big D came up and told me that he'd keep in touch. I could only imagine what he meant.

* * *

REMUS

Life after Hogwarts was interesting, to say the least. Lily and James were making plans to marry, as were Sirius and Ginny. I didn't see much of Peter. Lily applied to St. Mungo's and was hired as an intern. James joined the Auror program. Peter was off doing who-knows-what. Sirius wouldn't find a job because he insisted that there was no need to, and Ginny was offered a position on the Holyhead Harpies, which she gladly accepted. The season would start in August. I couldn't find a job, being a werewolf, so James and Sirius supported me.

Lily's parents were killed in a car crash 2 months before school ended. She didn't find out until after graduation, though, because her sister didn't think she needed to know. My parents and James's parents were killed in an attack on Diagon Alley by Death Eaters. War was in the air.

James bought a home in Godric's Hollow to surprise Lily after they got married. Sirius was planning on doing the same. Until then, though, the 5 of us shared a large flat.

One day, Lily and James came home all-smiles. Lily burst out, "Ginny, would you be Harry's godmother? I know he won't be coming for awhile, but James and I decided that you obviously did a good enough job protecting him in the future, and we'd like you to become his godmother."

"I'm honored," she choked, "But he doesn't come for—"

"Don't tell," James stopped her. "I want to be surprised."

* * *

GINNY

Lily looked beautiful. James couldn't stop smiling as she walked down the aisle. Sirius winked at me. He looked dashing in his dress robes. I was in a green bridesmaid's dress. Lily and James were getting married, finally.

The reception was great. I danced with Remus and Sirius. The food was great and the music was… typical 70's. That was when Dumbledore talked to me.

"Ginevra, a word?" Big D asked.

"Sure. What do you need, Professor?"

"To go home."

"Excuse me?"

"I found a way. A simple spell."

"Wait… what? So soon?"

"I apologize, Miss Weatherby. It's for the best. You will be returning to your time, but a few months may have passed. We aren't really sure about the accuracy of the spell."

I felt the tears etching their way down my face. "But… Sirius?"

"No, you may not say 'goodbye' to your friends."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, Miss Weatherby. _R__evertetur_."


	12. Return

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_I'm sorry, but she had to return._

_~GE7_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Return**

Time is a funny thing. At one moment, you totally get what's happening. Seconds tick to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and so on. Just when you think you're getting the hang of it, you're wrong. A year seems like a month, a month seems like a week, a week seems like a day, a day seems like an hour, and hour seems like a minute, a minute feels like a second, and a second is eternity. A second was all it took to send me to 1998.

I hit the ground hard. I remember feeling all of the wind being knocked out of me. Then, nothingness. I didn't wake up until later.

When I did wake, I was on an uncomfortable bed in a bland place. The hospital wing. I saw Hermione, Remus, and McGonagall. "Hey, Ginny," Hermione said.

"'Mione?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"You went to my time," Remus said.

"You were younger."

He laughed, "I was. You were the same age, though."

"I was. So what happened? After I left?"

"Sirius went mad. He couldn't find you and Dumbledore came to tell us. Lily was disappointed about losing her best friend. James was sad that you went, too. Peter wasn't that bad."

"Where's—"

"You need to rest," McGonagall said.

* * *

When I woke, Blaise, Lavender, Draco, Luna, Harry, and Pansy were there. "Hey, Gin," Blaise said.

"Hey, guys."

"So what happened, exactly?" Harry asked.

"I met your parents. They were wonderful, Harry. I went to school with them."

"Would you mind telling me what they were like?" And I told him everything. I then found out that while I was gone, Blaise and Lavender got together, Draco and Luna were dating, and Pansy was engaged to Harry.

* * *

My entire family came to make sure I was alright. It was odd as I tried to explain what happened to me, and it didn't sink in for awhile, but it all worked out in the end. A lot happened when I was gone. Victorie was getting older, Charlie and Tonks were engaged, Percy and Audrey were dating, George and Katie were always together (but not together-together, yet), and Ron was dating a girl from Auror training—Fay Dunbar, one of Hermione's old dorm mates who had always wanted to be an Auror.

* * *

Whenever I walked the halls, people would whisper. It could be for a few reasons, I suppose. It could be because of my disappearance, my sudden return (a spectacle which occurred in the middle of the Great Hall), or my inexplicable weight gain. All were not good enough reasons for me, though.

I had yet to see Sirius. I hadn't even passed him in the hallways. Not that I was allowed out of the infirmary often, though. I wondered if he would accept me.

* * *

Everyone went home except George. I think that he just wanted to make sure that he didn't lose another family member. He talked to me about my experiences. He told me that he and Katie were dating, but hadn't told anyone. I told him that I was in love with Sirius Black. It was good talking to him. He helped me through the pain of losing my twin (Lily). I hadn't been without her in the year that I'd been away.

* * *

One night, I sat alone in the hospital wing. I couldn't sleep, and sleeping draughts weren't working (weird, I know). I heard a noise. Turning my head, I saw a small, black creature in the shadows. I pulled my wand and trained it on the creature. Before I could act, it morphed into a man. He was looking at me with a blank expression. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Sirius!" I exclaimed. Trying to get up and hug him, he stopped me.

"No, Ginny. Things changed. I cannot date you."

"But—always."

"Always sometimes only spans a certain time. I'm sorry, love."


	13. Problems

_**Accidents**_

**Chapter 13: Problems**

GINNY  
I cried for days, refusing to see anyone but George. I got sick a lot, too. George worried about me, but I figured it was just from stress.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

SIRIUS

"Why?" I heard. Turning around, I saw an angry-looking Minerva McGonagall.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that to that poor girl?"

"She deserves better than me. I'm 20 years older than she is, and she's just so… wonderful. I still love her, but I'm not good enough."

"Sirius, why hurt her and yourself? You are more than good enough. I know girls who would kill to be in her place. I remember when the both of you were in school together. You never acted like you did until she came. Before, I remember several occasions where girls didn't attend class because their hearts were broken by Sirius Black. When she showed up, you were never with another girl. I remember Lily and James's wedding when you found out that she'd gone. Albus was actually afraid of you. Do you know why? He said that a man in love cannot be stopped. You were going to get married, Sirius. Don't let her be the last girl whose heart you broke."

"I'm sorry, Minnie. You know that if we were to get together, though, she'd be ridiculed. I'm her Professor!"

"First of all, you never taught her, and second, Hermione and Remus fell in love despite that. Have you ever seen Remus this happy?"

"That's different—"

"How, Sirius?"

"It just is, Minnie."

* * *

HERMIONE

I was furious. My best friend was so depressed that she wouldn't let us in to see her. Something was up. As far as I knew, Ginny went to the past and came back. Something must have happened, though. She was fine when she returned, but she broke down. I remembered when Remus told me that Sirius always had a soft spot for Gin, but he wouldn't tell me about their history. This is what led me to Sirius.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"To Ginny!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Hermione," Sirius said, "It was for the best."

"If it's for the best, why has she shut out everyone?"

"She's done what?"

"That's right, Sirius. She won't let me see her. She won't let anyone but George see her, and I have the hunch that it has something to do with you. What did you do?"

"Hermione, it's complicated."

"How can it really be that complicated, Sirius?"

That was when I realized that the entire Great Hall was silent and staring at us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the doors. Once we were out of earshot, he said, "I fell in love with her. She was so different than anyone else. I ended up proposing to her."

"You did?"

"Yes. We thought that she wouldn't find a way back, so I did. I loved her so much. One day, she just disappeared."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. When I met Ginny in her 4th year, I saw that there was a crazy resemblance to My Ginny. She also had the same name and the same fire. I figured it was just a coincidence. When she disappeared, I knew."

"You still love her?"

"Always."

"And she still loves you?"

"I suppose so."

"Then why won't you be with her?"

"She's better off without me."

"Sirius, let me tell you something. When I first wanted to be with Remus, he wouldn't allow it. He said that he was too old, too poor, and too much of a wolf. He said that I was too young and beautiful. He thought it would be better if I was without him. Do you remember when he finally saw sense? It was because _you_ told him that love spans lifetimes, Sirius. It was _you_. Don't be hypocritical. Practice what you preach."

"I can't, Hermione. It hurts too much."

* * *

SIRIUS

It was late at night and I was getting ready for bed when I heard a small knock. Opening the portrait hole, I saw Ginny looking as beautiful as I remembered her to be.

"Hermione told me that you still love me."

"Ginny, it won't work out."

"Sirius, it has to. You can't hurt both of us!"

"It isn't that easy, Ginny. You are young and beautiful while I'm old and not good enough."

"Never say that you aren't, Sirius! I can't think of anyone better to—" she started hyperventilating and passed out into my arms.

I carried her to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey instructed me to place her onto the beds. She waved her wand over Ginny a few times before she turned to me and said, "I have some news."

* * *

REMUS

Hermione and I were just about in bed when I heard Sirius outside the portrait hole, demanding that I let him in.

"What, Sirius?"

"It's Ginny."

"What about her?"

"She came to see me a few minutes ago. She started yelling and just passed out. I brought her to Madam Pomfrey, who said that she's pregnant."

"She's what?"

"Yep. The baby's fine, but she'll have to stay in bed for a week. I didn't know, and I'm pretty sure that she didn't, either."

"Sirius, when did this happen?"

"Before she left, I guess."

"What are you going to do?"

"I won't let that baby end up like me."

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"Never be around it."


	14. The 20 Year-Old Baby

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_I thought the ending would be better, but here it is. One chapter to go!_

_~GE7_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The 20 Year-Old Baby**

GINNY

I woke up to Sirius's face. He looked indifferent. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were trying to get me to see the light when you passed out. I took you back here and found out something," he grabbed my hand and said, "You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant."

"From when?"

"Before you disappeared."

"So my baby is 20 years old?"

He laughed, "Technically, yes."

"What will I do?" I started to think out loud.

"I'm going to give you and the baby my vault. You'll never have to work."

"What about you?"

"I'll be here, so I'll have enough money."

"But you don't be part of his or her life?"

"No, you'll be better off." He leaned over and placed a kiss to my brow. "Rest, love."

* * *

HARRY

Hermione told me about Sirius. Remus told me about the baby. I went to Sirius. I found him alone in his chambers. In his hands, he held a picture and a half-empty bottle of fire whiskey.

"Sirius, are you okay?"

Looking at the picture, he said, "We were so happy, Harry. Your mum and dad loved Gin. We had fun together." The picture showed Remus, Peter, Sirius, Ginny, and my parents. "This was the last day of Hogwarts."

"You still love her?"

"Yep. Always have, always will."

"What about the baby?"

"They'll be better off without me."

"How do you feel about the baby?"

"Like I've finally got someone to love. Two people, actually."

"How can you love them if you don't see them."

"Harry, I remember when you were born. The minute you were placed in your dad's arms, James cried. He fell in love with you then and there. If I never hold my baby, I think that I'll be alright."

"Why torture yourself?"

"Because I don't want Ginny to feel tied down by me in her prime."

"She'll be tied down by the baby if she's got to care for it alone."

"Point taken. I still love her, Harry."

"I know."

* * *

SIRIUS

As soon as Harry left, I started to cry. I knew it was true. "I'll love you forever, Gin," I said to no one in particular.

"So you meant what you said?" a small voice asked. Ginny took off the invisibility cloak. "You still love me?"

"Ginny, you can't—"

"Yes, I can. Sirius, I love you. Always and forever, remember?"

"I can't do this, Ginny."

"Yes, you can. Fate has no accidents."

My mistake was kissing her. When I felt her perfect lips under mine, I knew that I was too far gone to argue. I hadn't felt that good since she left. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she said.

"Marry me, Gin?"

"Definitely."

* * *

HERMIONE

Remus and I got married the day after school ended. Ginny looked wonderful in her gold dress. Sirius and Ginny got married the next week. It was a shock to her parents, but it all worked out. The only people who knew about the pregnancy (other than the parents) were Remus, Harry, George, and I.

She started to show a month after the wedding. Not that anyone really noticed. She was 3 months along. I was 1 month along. The 4 of us (Sirius, Ginny, Remus, and I) were so happy.

Ron married Fay, Pansy married Harry, Draco married Luna, and Blaise married Lavender in the months that followed.

Ginny would start playing for the Holyhead Harpies as soon as the baby was born. Harry, Ron, and Fay were all Aurors. Draco and Blaise entered the world of Magical Law. I worked with them a lot as I was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Luna wrote books on creatures that she discovered. Pansy worked as an Unspeakable. Lavender went to work for the Daily Prophet.

Ginny and Sirius had a son—Jackson Remus Black. Remus and I had Alison Ginevra Lupin. We knew that they'd grow up to be good friends.


	15. Epilogue

_**Accidents**_

* * *

_My next story will be a Sirius/Hermione (possibly) and then the one after that will be a Fred/Hermione (definitely). For the Sirius/Hermione... should it be a time-travel or marriage fic? And if it is time-travel, should it be during Hogwarts or after Sirius graduates and is in the Order?_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Jack was very handsome with shaggy, black hair and grey eyes. He looked just like his dad. He was dressed in black dress robes and looked professional. His best friend, Fred Weasley, stood next to him. He looked just like his namesake. He was the son of George and Katie Weasley.

Lily Potter walked down the aisle, dressed in gold. Her hair was red and her eyes were green. She was the daughter of Pansy and Harry, and best friend to the bride.

Finally, Remus walked his daughter, Ali, down the aisle, where she would wed Jack. Ali had long, blond hair and big, blue eyes.

* * *

The reception was fun. Each family gathered for pictures. The oldest of the Black family was Jack, followed by Fabian and Gideon, who were twins with red hair and grey eyes. They were followed by Luna, who had black hair and brown eyes.

The Lupin family consisted of Ali, her brother, and her sister. Jason had blond hair and blue eyes while Amanda had brown hair and eyes.

The oldest Potter was Lily, who had his grandmother's red hair and green eyes. James had black hair and brown eyes, just like his grandfather. Charlus had black hair and green eyes, and his twin sister, Dorea, had black hair and grey eyes.

Both of the Zambini boys looked like their dad. Adam had dark hair and tanned skin. Cameron looked like a model. Abelie, though, looked like her mum.

The Malfoys all had long, blond hair and big, grey eyes. There was Scorpius and Angelica.

The Ron Weasley family was made of Ron, Fay, Katelyn, and Hugo. Hugo had red hair and brown eyes while Katelyn had brown hair and blue eyes.

Katie and George had Fred, Brian, and Clara. Brian looked like George (if he had 2 ears and black hair). Clara also had black hair and blue eyes.

Percy and Audrey had Molly and Lucy. Tonks and Charlie had Erin and Shannon. Bill and Fleur had Victorie, Dominique, and Louis.

They were one, big, happy family.

And Sirius swore, to that day, that fate has no accidents.


End file.
